


Come to Heel

by GigaCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (and a piercing), Alternate Universe, M/M, Stiles is a BAMF warlock with tatts, actually all supernatural creatures used as pets/slaves, it's kind of pure crack really, mentions of past abuse for Derek, this drabble is mostly fluff, werewolves as pets/slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rehabilitates abused or neglected werewolves dropped off at Scott's clinic sometimes.  He didn't actually think he'd keep one until Scott asked if he'd be willing to attempt to rehabilitate an Alpha.  Stiles' mind on ownership quickly changes when he gets Derek.  </p><p>Derek isn't easy to work with, but when he finally starts responding better, Stiles' challenges change.</p><p>Like Derek always trying to revert back to previous habits when he thinks he's done something wrong.  Which, okay, he <i>did</i> almost dislocate Jackson's arm, but Jackson had it coming when he pushed Stiles.  The law is strict on weres.  Stiles promised he'd punish Derek when they get back home.</p><p>Only, in Stiles' house, the law is left outside the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I did instead of working on getting any number of other chapters done for my other stories! Go me!
> 
> I don't even know. The idea hit me one day and I had to sit down and write it or it wouldn't go away.

“Can you tell me what you did wrong?” Stiles asks in a gentle albeit stern tone.

 

Derek won’t lift his gaze from the floor where he sits on his knees, his posture hunched to try and make himself seem smaller. His shoulders are tense and he hasn’t dropped out of a Beta shift yet; signs that he’s stressed and waiting for punishment. Stiles had thought they’d worked past this, _have_ worked past this, but sometimes they end up regressing a bit. Especially when Derek thinks he’s done something so terrible; he thinks Stiles will disown him or resort to the abuse his previous owner had done.

 

 _Morbid_ abuse, because Alphas do not act like Derek does. Alphas do not bow their heads, do not make themselves small.

 

“Look at me,” Stiles commands, rather than asks. Derek doesn’t handle choices well.

 

Derek’s gaze slides guiltily up and meets Stiles’ own.

 

Stiles keeps the leash in his grip slack and his mouth slants into a small smile. “C’mon buddy, you know your words. Tell me what you did wrong.”

 

Derek goes to drop his gaze again, but Stiles give the leash a small tug, enough to get a soft noise from the enchanted leather strap connected to the heavy Alpha-specific collar. Derek purses his lips and his nostrils flare, subtle indications of irritation that Stiles is glad to see. Before, Derek had just shrunk in on himself and refused to react at all.

 

Stiles’ smile transforms into a sharp smirk. “You don’t think it was wrong?”

 

After a pregnant pause, Derek shakes his head minutely, gaze flickering. _Ah_ , Stiles knows this game. It’s a good one.

 

“Was it because he touched me?”

 

He watches Derek’s lip curl ever so slightly in an almost-snarl.Then Derek nods again minutely.

 

“A lot of people touch me, though,” Stiles points out, making sure Derek’s understanding the differences here. “Scott hugged me this morning, Lydia nudged me, Allison brushed some crumbs off my shoulder…”

 

Derek is quiet, but Stiles can see him thinking now and that means Derek’s working up to answering verbally. He gives Derek time, watches Derek’s jaw flex and his brow knit slightly, sight flickering down to Stiles’ chin a moment. Then he finally says, “He _pushed_ you…”

 

Stiles grins and nods. “He did. He was bullying me,” he says, sounding pleased; there had been a phase where Derek didn’t like anyone touching Stiles, for any reason. Stiles worked hard to get Derek out of it, to recognize good touches and bad touches. It’s why he didn’t take Derek out when Stiles was with his friends. Until today, that is. Unfortunately, Jackson is kind of Lydia’s add-on model and Jackson is a dick even when he’s being nice,therefore he’s a difficult person for an abused werewolf to figure out. “That was a bad touch and definitely unwanted.”

 

Derek is starting to relax slightly, his gaze more readily meeting Stiles’ now.

 

“Law says I have to punish you. You hurt Jackson by pushing him so hard he almost dislocated his shoulder hitting the ground,” Stiles says, smiles fondly when Derek slouches again. “But I think the asshole had it coming and he knew better. _I_ don’t think it was wrong and the law doesn’t always apply in my house.”

 

Derek perks again and it’s just so damn adorable watching him do that. Derek shifts his weight some, eagerly wanting to inch closer. Stiles’ smile goes lopsided as he reaches out and threads a hand through Derek’s hair, giving silent permission. Derek doesn’t hesitate to knee-walk that bit of space between him and Stiles until he’s all but pressed up against his legs, tilting his head into Stiles’ touch. A low, subsonic rumble thunders in Derek’s chest and his eyes flutter shut for the moment.

 

Stiles loves that sound, loves that look. He loves watching Derek slowly coming out of his shell the more Stiles works with him. He’s fostered werewolves before, rehabilitated a few whenever Scott gets a few showing up at his clinic, either as runaways or just dumped there. They’re as common as dogs and treated as a more advanced pet. Not many want Alphas, theirs tend to be a strong personality to deal with, but Derek was different. Stiles hadn’t wanted to deal with an Alpha but, then, Derek had been presenting himself as a Beta. He was dumped at Scott’s clinic severely abused; burned, beaten and system toxic from what Scott thinks was a strain of wolfsbane meant to keep the fight out of him.

 

Stiles took one look at him and got the foster papers from Scott, then took Derek home. It was a long, often arduous process, but Derek finally started coming around enough to start trusting Stiles, if only enough to know he wasn’t going to get hexed into agony. The smell of magic in Stiles’ scent didn’t make things any easier for him getting Derek to open up. Not many warlocks have wolves; they tend to favor the felines.

 

But here they are now, Derek no longer flinching when Stiles reaches out to him, Derek finally much less hesitant to touch Stiles in return. For such a tactile creature to deny itself the want to feel and brush against a friendly body, it just boils Stiles’ blood sometimes that someone broke Derek this way. _Not_ just with touch, but with _everything_.

 

The soft touch to his stomach brings Stiles back. Derek’s resting his forehead against him there and Stiles’ hand has just been petting through Derek’s thick, dark hair. Stiles trails his fingers down behind Derek’s ear, near the base of his skull, rubs them there in little circles until Derek starts letting out coarse, rough sounds equivalent to lupine purrs. Derek’s hands gently cup Stiles’ calves.

 

“Good boy,” Stiles tells him, voice dropped low.

 

Derek’s eyes open, his Beta face still on and eyes still red. Even like this, Derek is fucking gorgeous. It’s almost blinding when he’s plain-faced. Derek’s pupils dilate a bit and Stiles knows why. It’s not _just_ the praise; it’s _Stiles._ He didn’t use previous weres for sex like many people seem to do, and he hadn’t expected Derek to want anything to do with him in that manner. At least not until one day Stiles had come out of the shower after having some personal time with his hands. Derek had watched him very closely, nostrils flaring often, pupils wider. This was when Derek started trusting him, too. Stiles had ignored it ‘til it started being a continual recurrence.

 

“I think you did so good that we should do something nice,” Stiles goes on to suggest. Just because Derek gets his blood pumping hard, doesn’t mean Stiles is going to take advantage of him. _Ever_. “Any ideas?”

 

Derek idly rubs his face some on Stiles’ gut, scenting him. His thumbs trace little circles on Stiles’ calves. Derek still isn’t good when he’s presented with choices, but Stiles is guilty of enjoying how adorable it is when Derek’s thinking about all the things they can do, all the things Stiles _likes_ doing with Derek. Even if Derek doesn’t choose a sexy route.

 

Then Derek turns his head and leans in, pressing a kiss to the inside of the wrist of the hand Stiles is petting him with. Stiles grins. “Anything you want, big guy…”

 

Derek flicks his tongue out, licks one of the many inked lines on Stiles’ forearm. Stiles is never getting tired of that hot tongue. It’s _especially_ nice on is dick or teasing the barbell piercing of his right nipple.

 

Derek’s hands shift to fit over Stiles’ hips and, after one more kiss to Stiles arm, Derek looks up at him and wets his lips, mouth parted. A silent question, Stiles has learned.

 

Stiles bends over and kisses him, short and sweet. When he pulls back from it, Derek lets out a low whine and Stiles snirks. He draws the leash a little more taut, pulls at Derek’s collar lightly. “Stand up and kiss me like you want to,” he purrs.

 

Derek’s face lights up in an eager grin and he rises swiftly, claims Stiles’ mouth, hot and open and full of fang. Derek’s hand clutch more surely at Stiles’ hips. Stiles tries not to ruin the kiss by smiling, licks at one of Derek’s fangs instead and lets Derek tug him right over to the bed. Stiles’ back hits the covers and his fingertips tingle with the pleasure and joy his body is already singing out with; he rubs his hands up under Derek’s shirt, lets the feeling travel into Derek’s skin and listens to it elicit a pleased, dulcet noise. Stiles loves it. He loves sharing every awesome thing he feels when Derek is with him because Derek deserves everything good in the world.

 

Derek won’t _ever_ hurt again while Stiles is still breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me at [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> SUPER huge thank you to my BB [thevoiceofwrath](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) for being such an awesome beta. Expect her Tumblr to have sexy men doing sexy things as well. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
